When destiny calls you
by yamina-chan
Summary: Nach dem Ende Gaias begann Oberst Mullen damit, die Garlyletruppen nach und nach aufzulösen. Kurz bevor dieses Vorhaben abgeschlossen ist, ereignen sich jedoch seltsame Vorfälle, die Soldaten und Abenteurern zeigen: Der Sieg war nicht entgültig.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist eine Adaptierte Grandia FanFiction.  
Das soll folgendes heißen: Sie basiert auf einem RPG, in dem ich auf Animexx mitspiele. Aus verschiedenen Gründen (einige werden sie kennen) geht es nicht mehr wirklich weiter. Da die Story selbst bis zu einem gewissen Punkt allerdings nicht schlecht ist, und auch schon der Wunsch geäußert wurde, es zu lesen, habe ich angefangen, das ganze zu einer FanFiction umzuschreiben. (Da auch der Schreibstiel vor allem in der Anfangsphase etwas...chaotisch war ')  
Ich werde die Story bis zum kritischen Punkt übernehmen, aber es kann verständlicherweise keine 1:1 Umsetzung werden. Ich bemühe mich trotzdem, am Original zu bleiben  
Da die Grundversion der Geschichte (zumindest am Anfang) nicht allein meiner Phantasie entsprungen ist, könnt ihr mir sachen wie OOC nur bei den Personen vorwerfen, die ich selbst geschrieben habe lach  
Es taucht auch ein Chara aus dem 2. Teil auf (bzw. Andere werden erwähnt...) Da ich diesen Teil nicht kenne, kann ich leider das verhalten dieser Person nicht beurteilen. Sie ist eben in dieser RPG FF so, wie sie ist  
Wenn ich an den besagten Punkt komme, an dem die Geschichte 'nach meinen Vorstellungen' weitergeht, könt ihr mir allein die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, wenn ich Mist baue! XD  
Eh ja... was gibt es noch zu sagen? Ich bin noch am überarbeiten, ich weis also nicht, wie oft ich etwas dazu hier reinstellen kann. Ich versuche, das ganze in Kapitel zu unterteilen. (Nach einigem hin und her sollen es jetzt doch kurze werden)

Genug der langen vorrede. Kommen wir nun zur Geschichte.

Erklärungen:

Kursiv ' ' Gedanken (z.B.: _'Ob dies wohl jemandem gefällt?'_)

**When destiny calls you...**

_by: yamina-chan_

Kapiel 1

Mullen saß vor einem Berg von Papieren und seufzte. Nahm das denn nie ein Ende?

"Wer hätte gedacht, das die Joule-Stiftung einen derart detaiierten Bericht von der Auflösung der Garlyle Truppen haben will...", seufzte er. Der letzte Kampf gegen Gaia lag fast ein halbes Jahr zurück. Und die Truppen wurden seid diesem Zeitpunkt schrittweise abgebaut. Doch im Moment beschäfftigte ihn etwas ganz anderes, so das er sich kaum auf den Bericht konzentrieren konnte, den er eigentlich schrieben sollte. Gedankenverloren legte er ein Blatt auf den Stapel mit fertigen Einträgen. Sein Blick viel auf das Fenster. Da er sich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren konnte stand er auf und beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen, um ersteinmal den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Gesagt, getan.

Mullen trat aus dem Gebäude. Eine sanfte Briese steifte ihn. Es tat gut, endlich mal wieder an die Frische Luft zu kommen.  
Nicht weit von ihm entfernt erblickte Mullen eine Gruppe Soldaten, die sich aufgeregt unterhileten.  
"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er und trat auf die Einheit zu.

"Wir haben hier ein Mädchen gefunden das sich einfach reingeschlichen hat."

Die Soldaten machten einen Schritt zur Seite, um dem Oberst die Sicht frei zu machen Nun erblickte Mullen das Mädchen, das von den Soldaten umringt auf dem Boden saß und ihn furchtsam an sah. Sie trug ein kurzes, größtenteils gelbes Kleid mit langen Ärmeln und war sehr blass. Ihre Kleidung und mehrere Verletzungen wiesen darauf hin, das sie gekämpft haben musste.

"Wer bist du?"

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht.

"Sag mir deinen Namen und was du hier willst."

Wieder keine Antwort. _'Sie hat Angst'_, überlegte Mullen. Den Vorschlag eines Soldatens, das unbekannte Mädchen einzusperren strafte er mit einem einem ärgerlichen Blick.

"Das wäre das Verkehrteste, was wir tun könnten. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wer sie ist, aber wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Sehen sie sich ihre Kleidung an: Das Mädchen scheint einen schweren Kampf hinter sich zu haben. Bringt sie ins Lazarett. Ich werde die Befragung später fortsetzen. Solange sie so verängstigt ist, hat es keinen Sinn."

Die Soldaten salutierten. Zwei von ihnen zogen das Mädchen hoch, was ihr anscheinend Schmerzen bereitete.

"Keine Sorge, dir geschied nichts", sagte Der Oberst mit einem Lächeln, obwohl er nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie ihn verstehen konte. Dann wand er sich wieder an die Soldaten.

"Bringt sie rüber. -Aber sachte. Auch wenn unsere Truppen in den nächsten Tagen aufgelöst werden; ich dulde keine unnötige Härte."

Wärend das Mädchen von zwei der Soldaten zum Larzerett gebracht wurde, wollte Mullen der Sache noch etwas genauer auf den Grund gehen.

"Wie konnte Sie überhaupt hier hinein kommen? Hat der Wachdienst nicht aufgepasst?"  
"Ähm...wir dachten... also... das wir keinen mehr brauchen, weil doch alle Militärgeheimnisse und Opperationen aufgelöst wurden, und da..."  
"Und da wundern sie sich, das ein Zivilist hier auftaucht? Ich möchte von den Diensthabenden einen Bericht haben, und zwar bis morgen früh. Alles weitere klären wir dann."  
"Jawohl, Oberst Mullen."

Der junge Truppenführer setzte seinen Spaziergang fort, aber wirklich erholen konnte er sich dabei nicht. Seine Gedanken waren erfüllt von den verschiedensten Dingen. Der Bericht, den er noch schreiben musste nahm dabei den kleinsten Platz ein. Viel mehr beschäftigten ihn ein Gespräch das er am gestrigen Abend geführt hatte und das unbekannte Mädchen. Was um alles in der Welt konnte sie veranlasst haben, sich auf diesen Stützpunkt zu begeben? War sie angegriffen worden und erhoffte sich hier Schutz? Oder war sie bewusst an diesen Ort gekommen?

"Ungewöhliche Vorfälle passieren in letzter Zeit für meinen Geschmack etwas zu häufig..."

Nach einer Weile entschied Mullen, das dieser Spaziergang nicht half und begab sich zum Lazarett. Er brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, wohin das unbekannte Mädchen gebracht worden war, denn auf dem Gang begegnete er einem der Soldaten die für sie Verantwortlich waren.

"Und? Wie geht es dem Mädchen?"

"Na ja... sie hat sich erst gegen die Behandlung gewehrt und ist gerade davon gelaufen." Er zeigte auf einen Nebengang. "...und anscheinend gerade umgekippt, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Aber sonnst geht es ihr gut." Der Soldat ging zu ihr und hob sie hoch, wobei er sie sich gewissermaßen über die Schulter legte.

"Sie können ja mitkommen und das Mädchen dann befragen, wenn sie wollen."

Angesichts dieser unsanften Behandlung einer Verletzten gegenüber fragte Mullen sich ernsthaft, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, das Lazarettteam schon aufzulösen.

"Gut. Legen sie das Mädchen dort auf das Bett. Dann können sie gehen. -Und wenn Lieutenant Leen mit ihrer Einheit zurück ist, schicken sie sie bitte her."

Der Soldat tat wie ihm befohlen. Anschließend salutierte er und verließ den Raum.  
Die unbekannte Zivilistin kam wieder zu sich stöhnte. Offenbar hatte sie Schmerzen. Mullen setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Du hast ein Medikament bekommen, das die Schmerzen lindert, dir müsste es also bald besser gehen"  
Seine Gegenüber richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.

"Wo bin ich hier?"

"Du befindest dich hier in einer der beiden letzen Basen der Garlyle Truppen", antwortete der Offizier; erleichtert, dass das Mädchen zumindest die gleiche Sprache beherschte. "Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Oberst Mullen, der Ranghöchste Offizier hier. Verrätst du mir, wer du bist?"

Das Mädchen wand den Blick wieder ab, sie hatte etwas trauriges in den Augen.

"Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Und auch sonst niemand hier", versuchte Mullen ihr die Angst zu nehmen.

"...Ich bin...Tio...", kam es zögernd.

"Tio, aha." Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang. Das Mädchen legte sich wieder hin. Anscheinend zeigte das Medikament Wirkung.

"Ruh dich ersteinmal aus. Wenn du etwas brauchst, wende dich einfach an einen meiner Leute. Wir reden weiter, wenn es dir besser geht."

Mullen stand auf und verließ den Raum. Der Soldat, der sich um Tio gekümmert hatte, wartete noch im Gang.

"Die Einheit Mana soll sich um das Mädchen kümmern", befahl Mullen. "Wenn sie etwas möchte, dann gebt es ihr ruhig, aber lasst sie nicht allein herumlaufen. Sobald es ihr besser geht, wünsche ich, das mir Meldung gemacht wird."

"Sir!"

Tio blinzelte. War sie eingeschlafen? Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihre Schmerzen waren weg; offenbar hate dieser Blonde Mann die Wahrheit gesagt über das Mittel, was ihr verabreicht worden war. Sie stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Sie musste wirklich geschlafen haben, den es war anscheinend schon Mittag. Leise schlich sie zur Tür. Als sie nichts hören konnte öffete sie sie vorsichtig und verließ das Zimmer. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Auf dem Gang standen zwei Soldaten. Kennedy und Wayne aus der Manaeinheit, die hier wie befohlen Wache hielten.

"Geht es ihnen wieder besser?", erkundigte sich Kennedy.

"Brauchen sie etwas?", fragte Wayne einen Augenblick später.

"Äh..." Tio wusste nicht sofort, was sie antworten sollte. "Ja, mir geh's besser...Schon viel besser."

Kenney lächelte. "Das freut uns zu hören, M'am".

_'M'am?'_ Tio senkte den Blick. Sie wollte hier weg! Sie machte ein paar Schritte. Vielleicht würden die Wachen sie ja einfach vorbeigehen lassen?

"Darf ich sie irgendwo hingeleiten? In die Mensa, zum Beispiel?"

Oder auch nicht. Lächelnd sah Tio nun doch wieder auf.

"Nein Danke. Ich will nur ein wenig raus gehen..."

"Dann begleite ich sie nach draußen. -Immerhin kennen sie sich hier nicht aus. Und auch ihre Verletzungen scheinen noch nicht ganz auskuriert zu sein! Nur für den Fall..."

"Ich möchte das aber nicht!", schrie sie die Soldaten an.

Die beiden ließ sich von dem plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwung nicht aus der Fassung bringen und antworteten ruhig.

"Es tut mir Leid, M'am, aber wir dürfen sie nicht alleine in der Basis herumlaufen lassen."  
"Auch wenn Oberst Mullen die Auflösung unserer Truppen angeordnet hat: noch sind wir im Dienst und tun unsere Pflicht. Sie haben sich unbefugt Zutritt verschafft, daher müssen wir sie im Auge behalten, bis der Oberst etwas anderes befielt."  
"Sie sind keine Gefangene und können sich frei bewegen, doch nur mit Eskorte. So lautet unser Befehl."

Tio verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf.

"Na schön." Sie drehte sich um und folgte dem Gang.

Ihre beiden Bewacher tauschten schnell einen Blick aus. Dann beeilte sich Wayne Tio einzuholen, während Kennedy sich zum Büro von Mullen aufmachte. Der Oberst hatte ja ausdrücklich darum gebeten, sofort informiert zu werden, wenn es dem Mädchen besser ging.

Tio bemerkte, das ihr einer der beiden Soldaten folgte. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, doch er tat das Gleiche. Sie versuchte in durch schnelles Abbiegen zu iritieren, aber da sie sich in dem Gebäude nicht auskannte, funktionierte auch das nicht.

"Mist", fluchte sie leise."Warum geht der nicht weg?" Sie musste ihn irgendwie loswerden!

Soldat Wayne unterdessen hatte mühe, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

"Ich denke, sie ist noch verletzt?!" Tio bog um eine Ecke, Wayne nur einen Augenblick später. Doch von der Person, auf die er achten sollte war nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Ähm... M'am? Ha-Hallo? Wo sind sie hin???" Aufgeregt sah er sich um. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

"M'am? Hallo? HALLO??  
Was mach ich jetzt? Was mach ich jetzt? **Was mach ich jetzt?**"

Wayne stand unschlüssig da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

"Ich... ich muss dem Oberst bescheid sagen! -Oder sie suchen? Was ist wichtiger? Ich... ich muss Bericht erstatten!!"  
Wayne drehte sich sofort um und wollte um die Ecke laufen, doch er hatte es so eilig, das er mit jemandem Zusammenstieß, der gerade ebenfalls um die Ecke biegen wollte.

"Aua! Pass doch auf!" Beschwerte sich Kennedy bei ihm. Beide Soldaten lagen am Boden und waren nicht sonderlich erfreut.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muss sofort zu ..."

Wayne unterbrach seinen Satz, als er sah, wer nun ebenfalls um die Ecke kam und salutierte noch vom Boden aus.

"O-oberst Mullen..."

Besagter zog verwundert eine Augenbarue hoch, als er seine Männer dort unten liegen sah. Als die Beiden wieder aufgestanden waren wand Mullen sich an Wayne.  
"Wo wollten sie denn so eilig hin?"  
"Nun... ich...", druckste dieser herum. "Ich habe eine Meldung zu machen: Das Mädchen... ist ... weg."  
"Weg? Was meinen sie damit? Drücken sie sich gefälligst etwas klarer aus!"  
"Ich bin ihr um die Ecke hier gefolgt... und da war sie ... weg."

"Haben sie sie gesucht?"

"Nun..."

"Oberst Mullen!", erklang eine weitere Stimme. Alle drei Anwesenden drehten sich um und erkannten einen weiteren Soldaten, der Tio grob am Arm festhielt. "Das Mädchen habe ich da drüben gefunden, sie wolte sich gerade in einen Raum schleichen." Er gab Tio einen kleinen Schubbs, so das sie auf die Anderen zugehen sollte, doch sie stolperte und viel hin. "Au!", entfuhr es ihr.

"Da ist ja unser verschwundener 'Gast'", sagte Mullen. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch Tio sah ihn nur mit Angsterfüllten Augen an und wich zurück. Mullen merkte es, doch er lächelte nur und hielt ihr weiter seine Hand hin, ohne jedoch näher zu komen. Tio sollte merken, das von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Einen Moment lang blieb sie noch sitzen, doch dann stand sie auf ohne seine Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie sah wieder zu Boden. Ob es aus Angst war vermochte der Offizier nicht zu sagen. Er nahm die Hand wieder runter und sah sie nachdenklich an.

"Ich denke, wir sollten ein wenig reden, um einige ungelöste Fragen zu klären." Dann drehte er sich halb zu den Soldaten um. "Sie können für´s erste gehen." Die Soldaten Salutierten.

Nun sah Tio doch auf. '_Alleine...mit dem..?'_

"Am besten wir gehen in mein Arbeitszimmer, dort ist es einigermaßen ruhig. Komm."  
Mullen machte eine Geste die bedeuten sollte, das er Tio den Vortritt ließ. Tio zögere, also war es doch der Oberst, der vorranging. Mullen führte das fremde Mädchen durch einige Gänge der Garlyle Basis. Auch wenn nicht mehr viele Soldaten dort waren, begegneten ihnen hin und wieder kleinere Gruppen, die for ihrem Ranghöchsten Offizier salutierten.  
Überall schien geschäftiges Treiben zu herrschen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie schließlich das Arbeitszimmer erreicht. Mullen öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Tio folgte und sah sich zögernd um.

"Bitte, setz dich doch.  
Also, Tio. Ich weis, das du auf das Gelände gelangen konntest, weil unser Wachtrupp am Eingang sich heute sozusagen frei genommen hat. Was mich jedoch interessieren würde, ist, was du so weit abseits der Stadt gemacht hast, so das es dir möglich war, dich zu unserer Basis zu verlaufen.  
-Fals du nicht absichtlich hergekommen bist.  
Wie wäre es, wenn du mir deine Geschichte erzählen würdest?"

Tio, die sich mitlerweile gesetzt hatte, legte ihre Hände auf den Schoß.

"Die Sache ist ja, das ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr errinern kann, wie ich hier her gekommen bin... Als ich aufwachte lag ich schon in der Basis und wurde von den Soldaten umzingelt..." Tio sah ihm nun zum ersten mal in die Augen.  
Mullen war erstaunt über das, was er gerade gehört hatte.

"Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?"  
Tio schüttelte den Kopf. Mullen sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen. Etwas sagte ihm, das dies die Wahrheit war.  
"Das ist seltsam... was ist das letzte, was du noch weist, bevor du hier zu dir gekommen bist?"

Tio überlegte. "Meine Gruppe und ich haben Zera besiegt, einen mächtigen Zauberer, aber danach wurden wir alle getrennt und..."

"... und danach kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern, ich verstehe..."  
Nachdenklich sah Mullen zu Boden. '_Ob dieser Vorfall etwas mit dem zu tun hat, was Leen gestern Abend sagte?'_

Stille senkte sich über den Raum.

Plötzlich stand Tio auf. Sie blickte den Oberst noch einmal an, dann ging sie zur Tür.

"Was wirst du nun tun?", fragte Mullen, ohne aufzusehen.

Sie hielt inne.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", sagte Tio traurig, die Hand an der Türklinke. "Am besten hoffen das ich meine Freunde schnell wiedersehe..." Langsam zog sie die Tür auf.

"Jemand von meinen Leuten, jemand, dessen Urteil ich absolut vertraue, hat mir gestern von etwas erzählt, was vielleicht mit mit deiner Situation zusammen hängen könnte."

Tio hielt nach diesem Satz Mullens inne.

"Was denn?" Neugierig geworden drehte sie sich um und machte ein paar Schritte auf den Oberst zu.

Genau in diesem Moment kamen drei Soldaten in den Raum gestürzt: Kannedy, Wayne und ein weiteres Mitglied der Mana Einheit: Brayne. Ehe der Oberst zu einer Strafpredigt ansetzen konnte salutierten die Drei und Brayne begann ihr Verhalten zu erklären.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals Oberst Mullen, aber dieses Mädchen hier wird gesucht."

"Gesucht? Von wem und warum?"

"Sie wird von einer unbekannten Gruppe gesucht, die wohl scharf auf ihren Kopf ist...  
Und sie wird gesucht, da sie in der Garlyle Basis in Neu-Parm sämtliche Soldaten und auch den Major ausgelöscht hat."  
"**Was?!**" Mullen sprang auf und sah zu Tio, die den Blick gesenkt hielt. Dann wieder zu den Soldaten. "Von wem stammt diese Information?"  
Die Dreiergruppe zögerte, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Schließlich fasste sich Brayne doch ein Herz.

"...Von General Baal"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Mullen wurde blass.

"Von...General Baal?!"

Der Oberst begann zu taumeln und musste sich wieder setzen.

_'Wie kann das sein? Vater... ist doch tod, oder nicht?'_

"Sind... sie sicher? Sind sie sicher, das es sich um Gen... um Baal handelt?"

"Ganz sicher, Sir... Wir hatten eine Visuelle Schalung in der Hauptzentrale. Und er hat uns auch ausdrücklich aufgetragen, das wir es ihnen sagen sollen. Wir wollten sie sofort holen, aber ehe wir es richtig realiseirt hatten, war es schon wieder vorbei. Aber wenn dieses Mädchen wirklich getan hat, was wir gehört haben, müssen wir sie festnehmen. Was, wenn sie auch die letzte Basis zerstört?"

Tio sah schweigend zu dem Oberst. Er machte einen recht fassungslosen Eindruck.

Kennedy trat einen Schritt vor. "Wie lautet ihr Befehl?"

Der Offizier schloss einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft. Als er sie wieder öffntete, zeigten sie Entschlossenheit. Mullen stand auf.

"Ich weis nicht, ob Tio etwas mit dem Vorfall in der Neu Parm Basis zu tun hat, oder nicht. Aber ich weis, das Baal nicht zu trauen ist! Wenn er das Mädchen haben will, müssen wir das mit allen Mitteln verhindern! Ihr drei bringt sie nach Neu Parm. Nicht in die Basis, sondern direkt in die Stadt. Was auch passiert: ich will, das ihr bei ihr bleibt und sie notfalls beschützt, bis ihr neue Befehle erhaltet!"  
"Sir!"  
"Und du, Tio, hör mir zu: ich weis nicht, was genau mit eurer Gruppe geschehen ist. Ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung, aber jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Erklärungen! Wenn ich hier alles geklärt habe, reden wir noch einmal miteinander. Falls es dazu nicht mehr kommt... bitte die Geister um Hilfe!"  
Ein letzes Nicken in ihre Richtung, dann rannte Mullen aus dem Raum.

"Nicht!", rief Tio ihm nach. Ihr Blick traf die Soldaten.

"Wollt ihr ihn laufen lassen? Ihm kann sonst was passieren, das ist nicht gut!"

"Wir haben unsere Befehle erhalten", sagte Wayne. "Der Oberst weis, was er tut. Und jetzt müssen wir machen, was er gesagt hat: dich nach Neu Parm eskortieren."

Mullen lief so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge zur Kontrollzentrale.  
_'Und ausgerechnet jetzt ist Leen nicht hier! Ich könnte dringend ihre Hilfe gebrauchen. Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Ich hoffe, sie ist in Sicherheit!'_  
Als Mullen sein Ziel erreicht hatte, stürmte er hinein. Die überraschten Soldaten hatten nicht einmal genug Zeit, aufzustehen und zu Salutieren. Mullen betätigte die Sprechanlage, so das seine Durchsage im gesamten Gelände zu hören war:  
_** ACHTUNG! HIER SPRICHT OBERST MULLEN! ALLE EINHEITEN BEGEBEN SICH SOFORT ZUM HAUPTAUSGANG SÜD. ICH WIEDERHOLE: ALLE EINHEITEN HABEN SICH UNVERZÜGLICH BEIM HAUPTAUSGANG SÜD EINZUFINDEN! **_

Kennedy, Wayne und Brayne, die gerade mit Tio auf dem Weg zu einem anderen Ausgang waren, hielten einen Moment inne, da Tio stehen geblieben war.

"Was ist?"

"Er ist in der Nähe...", antwortete sie leise.

Kennedy sah sie verwirrt an. "Wer ist in der Nähe?"

Tio riss die Augen auf. "Er ist hier!!" Ohne vorwahnung rannte sie los.

_'Ich muss diesen Mullen finden!!'_

Überall beeilten sich die Soldaten, den Hauptausgang Süd zu erreichen. Mit einem dieser Soltaten stieß Tio zusammen.

"Pass doch auf, Mädchen!", rief er ihr noch ärgerlich zu, ehe er weiterhastete. Durch diesen unfreiwilligen Stop hatten jedoch Wayne, Kennedy und Brayne die Gelegenheit, sie wieder einzuholen. Letzterer sah Tio leicht wütend an.

"Was soll das? Du kannst doch nicht plötzlich loslaufen! Wir haben immerhin die Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen, also was hattest du vor? Hey, halt!"

Tio lief bereits wieder. Über die Schulter hinweg rief sie den drei Soltaten noch etwas zu. "Ich muss ihn warnen!"

Nachdem die drei Mitglieder der Manaeinheit sich einen kurzen, verwirrten Blick zugeworfen hatten, folgen sie Tio erneut.

Inzwischen befanden sich alle Soldaten, die noch auf der Garlyle Basis stationiert waren am Hauptausgang Süd. Da niemand wusste, warum Oberst Mullen so plötzlich diese Versammlung angeordnet hatte, war ein ziemliches Geraune zu hören, das jedoch schlagartig verebbte, als der Oberst ebenfalls nach draußen auf den Platz trat. Augenblicklich wurde es still und die Soldaten nahmen Haltung ein.  
Mullen stellte sich so, das er von all seinen Männern gesehen werden konnte. Der Ernst in seinen Augen beunruhigte einige unter ihnen.

„Hört mir gut zu, Soldaten von Garlyle! Wie ihr alle wisst, stehen unsere Truppen kurz vor der entgültigen Auflösung und diese Basis ist einer unserer letzten Stützpunkte. Ihr alle werdet in wenigen Tagen zu euren Familien zurückkehren, oder wohin auch immer ihr wollt. Während eurer Zeit hier hat jeder Einzelne von euch sein Leben bereits mehrfach aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und ihr alle seht nun einer friedlicheren Zeit entgegen.

Doch dieser Frieden scheint nicht so sicher zu sein, wie wir dachten. Zwei Nachrichten haben mich heute veranlasst, euch alle hier zusammenzurufen.  
Unser Stützpunkt bei Neu Parm wurde von einem Unbekanten angegriffen und nahezu vollständig zerstört. Wir kennen keine Details, doch es scheint sich um einen Feind von außerordentlicher Stärke gehandelt zu haben.  
Die zweite Nachricht ist nicht weniger beunruhigend:  
Offenbar ist der von uns allen tot geglaubte, ehemaliger Führer unserer Truppen, Baal noch am Leben."

Rufe der Überraschung und des Erschreckens wurden laut, angesichts dieser katastrophalen Neuigkeiten nicht verwunderlich.

„Angesichts dieser Fakten wird klar, das wir handeln müssen! Wir alle, - auch ich – haben geglaubt, das diese letzte Zeit des Bestehens unserer Truppen friedlich verlaufen würde, und wir nicht mehr Schwierigkeiten haben würden, als den Ärger über den übrigen Papierkram und das letzte zusammentragen und katalogisieren aller Ressourcen. Doch offenbar gibt es noch eine letzte Aufgebe, der sich die Garlyle Truppen stellen müssen. Eine letzte Aufgabe, mit der wir den Frieden, den wir erkämpft haben, festigen müssen! Ihr alle, die ihr hier nun steht, gehört zu den letzten Soldaten, aus denen die Garlyle Armee besteht. Von unserer einstigen Stärke ist nur ein Bruchteil geblieben. Ein Teil unserer Kameraden ist gefallen, ein Teil befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg in Richtung Heimat. Doch ihr seid noch hier! Ihr seid geblieben, um bis zum Ende ein Teil der stolzen Garlyle Armee zu sein!  
Wir haben in das Vergangenheit Fehler begangen, und wir haben Dinge getan, die zwar einem guten Ziel dienen sollten, aber dennoch unverantwortlich sind. Doch das liegt bereits lange hinter uns! Wir haben uns diesen Fehlern gestellt und unsere Schuld wieder gutgemacht! Und wenn eines Tages das Ende unserer Truppen gekommen ist, so ist es ein ehrenvolles Ende! Wir müssen uns nicht schämen, ein Teil dieser Armee gewesen zu sein!  
Ihr nun, die ihr hier vor mir steht, verkörpert den Stolz, die Hoffnung und die Träume aller Soldaten, die je diese Uniform getragen haben! Und nun, ein letztes mal, gilt es eine Mission zu erfüllen!"

Gebannt beobachteten die Soldaten ihren Truppenführer und lauschten seiner Ansprache. Die verschiedensten Gefühle spiegelten sich in ihren Gesichtern.

„Niemand von euch ist verpflichtet, sich an dieser Mission zu beteiligen", begann Mullen nach einer kurzen Pause wieder.  
„Ihr alle habt die Möglichkeit, unsere Truppen friedlich zu verlassen. Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, das einige von uns bei diesem Einsatz ihr Leben verlieren. Vielleicht sogar wir alle. Doch ich schwöre, das ich, solange ich diese Uniform trage, und darüber hinaus! – kämpfen werde, um Anderen ein friedliches Leben zu ermöglichen!  
Und nun frage ich euch: wer wird mir folgen?  
Ich frage **euch**, **Soldaten der Garlyle Armee**: Wer wird mir ein letztes mal folgen, wenn ich in den Kampf ziehe?"  
„Oberst Mullen!" rief einer der Soldaten und trat einen Schritt vor. Dann salutierte er und sagte: „Ich melde mich freiwillig und erwarte ihre Befehle, Sir!"  
Alle anderen Soldaten traten ebenfalls einen Schritt vor und salutierten vor ihrem ranghöchsten Offizier. ALLE hatten sich entschlossen, an der letzten großen Mission der Garlyle Truppen teilzuhaben.  
"**Stop!!**", rief da plötzlich jemand. Augenblicklich war es wieder Still. Einige Soldaten drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wer dies gerufen hatte. Am anderen Ende des Platzes stand Tio, leicht außer Atem, aber sonst gefasst. Sie drängelte sich durch die Reihen, gefolgt von ihren drei Bewachern. Als sie direckt vor Mullen stand, sah sie ihn mit einer Entschlossenheit an, die er noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

"Du weißt garnicht, mit wem du es noch zu tun haben wirst!", schrie sie ihn an.

"Du schickst deine Männer ins Verderben!! Sie werden alle sterben!"

Die drei Soldaten sahen sich erschrocken an. Das Mädchen, das sie bewachen solten, wagte es doch tatsächlich, in einem derartigen Ton mit Oberst Mullen zu reden! Noch dazu vor der Gesammten Truppe! Es wäre ihre Aufgaben gewesen, diese skandalöse Verhalten zu verhindern.

Eindringlich betrachtete Mullen das Mädchen, was so mirnichts, diernichts auf dem Platz aufgetaucht war, und ihn hier zurechtwies.  
"Was tust du noch hier? Solltest du nicht längst auf dem Weg nach Neu Parm sein?"

"Mir ist das total egal! Ihr werdet alle sterben! Ihr wisst garnicht, mit wem ihr es noch zu tun haben werdet!" Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

"Schick deine Soldaten nicht in den Tod...", sagte sie nun mit gebrochener Stimme.

Mullen sah sie einen langen Moment schweigend an. Die Truppen unterdessen warfen sich leicht ratlose Blicke zu. Wie sollten sie sich verhalten? Erst als Mullen sich ihnen mit einem mal ruckartig zuwand, nahmen sie wieder Haltung an.  
"Hört zu, Männer! Wir wissen derzeit nicht genau, wo unser Feind ist. Daher führen wir den Verteidigungsplan Alpha 0.1 aus! Sichert das Hauptquartier! Einheit Falke zu mir, der Rest geht auf seine Positionen! Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt! Vorwärts!"  
Die Truppen salutierten und strömten außeinander, um ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Acht Soldaten liefen direckt auf Mullen zu; die letzten Mitglieder der Einheit Falke.

Der Oberst wartete, bis sie sich um ihn versammelt hatten, ehe er fortfuhr.

"Passt auf: ich möchte, das die eine Hälfte von euch sich sofort auf den Weg zur Einheit von Leutnant Leen macht. Berichtet, was vor gefallen ist und bittet sie, sofort nach Abschluss der Mission hierher zurückzukehren! Die andere Hälfte begibt sich zum Neu Parm Stützpunkt. Sammelt zu dem dortigen Vorfall so viele Informationen wie möglich, aber geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Viel Glück!"  
"Ja, Sir!", kam es einstimig und schon machten sich die Acht auf den Weg. Mullen wand sich nun wieder Tio zu.  
„Hör zu, Mädchen. Ich würde meine Männer niemals blindlings in die Gefahr schicken. Aber unser Beruf ist auch nicht immer ungefährlich. Meine Leute wissen das. Und jeder einzelne hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Um etwas zu beschützen, das uns wichtig ist, müssen wir manchmal Risiken eingehen! Dennoch besteht ein unterschied darin, ob ich meine Leute ins verderben schicke, oder ob ich sie ein gewagtes Manöver ausführen lasse!"  
"Du weist doch gar nicht, mit wem du es zu tun hast!", rief Tio wütend und rannte davon. Die drei Soldaten brauchten einen Moment um zu begreifen, das ihre Schutzperson schon wieder davon lief, aber dann versuchten sie, sie einzuholen.

Mullen blickte nachdenklich in die Richtung, in die Tio davon gelaufen war.  
_'Ob Tio etwas über den Vorfall weis? Sie benimmt sich merkwürdig...Ich sollte sie danach fragen, sobald sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat, aber jetzt gilt es erstmal, unsere Basis zu sichern.'_  
Mit schnellen Schritten machte sich Oberst Mullen wieder auf den Weg zur Komandozentrale.

"Aber ich hab doch gesehen, das sie um die Ecke gelaufen ist!"

"Ach, und wo ist sie dann Kennedy?" Brayne verschränkte die Arme und sah sich in dem Gang um. Und Wayne stöhnte.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt haben wir sie schon wieder verloren!"

"Dann heist es jetzt für uns aufteilen und suchen!", gab Brayne Anweisungen. "Los, ausschwärmen!"  
Die drei trennten sich auf und durchsuchten die Gänge.

Wayne folgte dem Weg zu den Lagerräumen.  
'_Dieses dumme Mädchen! Warum läuft sie denn nur ständig davon?_' Jede Tür, an der er vorbeikam stieß er auf, in der Hoffnung, Tio zu finden. Mehrere Minuten verstrichen erfolglos.

"Tio!", rief er plötzlich, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Zu seiner absoluten verblüffung öffnete sich jedoch eine Tür und die Gesuchte trat heraus, sah ihn an.

Nachdem er sie einen Moment lang verwirrt ebenfalls angesehen hatte, lief Wayne zu ihr.

"Da steckst du! Wir suchen dich schon die ganze Zeit!"

"Warum?"

Wayne klappte die Kinlade herunter. '_Meint sie das im Ernst??_'  
"Warum wir dich suchen?? Weil du einfach davongelaufn bist! Wie sollen wir dich denn sonst beschützen?"

Tio wand sich ab.

"Ach, dummes Gerede! Warum wollt ihr mich bitte beschützen? Und außerdem kann ich selbst auf mich aufpassen!"

"Das sieht man!", antwortete Wayne und deutete dabei auf Tios Verletzungen.

"...Tut mir leid, das war unhöflich. Aber so leutet unser Befehl! Außerdem sind sie eine Lady! Und ein Kampf zu mehreren ist immer leichter!"

"Das denkt ihr vielleicht, ich bin da aber anderer Meinung."

Tio ging an Wayne vorbei. "Wo ist Oberst Mullen?"  
"Der Oberst? Laut Plan müsste er in der Komandozentrale sein, aber...Halt! Nicht schon wieder!"

Tio lief durch die Gänge. Ohne das sie sagen konnte warum, wusste sie genau, welchen Weg sie nehmen musste, um zur Komandozentrale zu gelangen. In den letzten Minuten hatte sie nachgedacht. Als sie vorhin die Durchsage gehört hatte, war ihr etwas eingefallen. Eine Erinnerung an ein Geschehniss. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein. Trotzdem erinnerte sie sich daran. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto genauer erinnerte sie sich. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie auch, das etwas ihre Gedanken blockierte, sie kleine Dinge sagen oder tun ließ, von denen sie im Nachhinein fand, das sie nicht ihrem Wesen entsprachen. Etwas seltsames ging hier vor. Und hatte nicht der Oberst gesagt, er hätte eine Ahnung, was mit ihr passiert sein könnte? Sie musste herausfinden, wie sie hier her gekommen war, warum sie einiges nicht wusste, dafür aber anderes, was sie nicht wissen konnte! Sie musste herausfinden, was geschehen war! Tio hielt an. Vor sich sah sie eine große Tür. War dies die Komandozentrale?

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte dann kräftig an.

Nach einem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Soldat sah Tio leicht verwirrt an.

"Was gibt es, Mädchen?"

"Wo ist Oberst Mullen?", erkundigte sich Tio ernst.

"Der Oberst? Der ist hier, aber ... Hey! Du kannst hier nicht rein!"  
Doch auch mit diesem Ruf konnte der Soldat nicht verhindern, das Tio geschwind in den Raum geschlüpft war.

In der Komandozentrale herschte Hochbetrieb. Dennoch nahmen viele Soldaten Tio wahr und beobachteten sie verwundert. Tio ihrerseits versuchte, Mullen zu entdecken.

"He! Ich sagte doch: Sie dürfen hier nicht rein!", ereiferte sich der Soldat, der die Tür geöffnet hatte. Wayne kam in diesem Moment gemeinsam mit Brayne und Kennedy angelaufen. "Zwecklos...das Mädchen... hört einfach nicht!", sagte er, leicht außer Atem.

Mullen überflog den Inhalt einer Mappe. Dann sah er zu dem Hauptmann neben sich.  
"Wie sieht es aus. Sind die Bereiche alle gesichert?"  
"Sir, die Bereiche A bis D sind gesichert. In Bereich F werden die letzten Kontrollen durchgeführt."  
"Sagen sie mir bescheid, wenn ... Tio?"  
Mullen hatte das Mädchen in dem Augenblick bemerkt, als auch sie ihn gesehen hatte. Sie stieg die wenigen Stufen zu ihm nach oben und sah ihn ernst an.

"Ich muss mit dir reden!"

"Ich bin ganz Ohr Tio."

Tio zögerte, und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck verändert.

"Wir müssen hier weg, es wird bald erwachen und dann ist alles aus!"

Fragend hob Mullen eine Augenbraue.  
"Was meinst du mit **ES**, Tio?"

"Es ist keine zeit für Erklärungen! Wir müssen uns beeilen! Sobald es aufwacht, sind wir alle verloren!"  
"Ich fürchrte, ein bischen mehr musst du mir schon verraten. Ich glaube zwar nach wie vor nicht, das du etwas mit dem Angriff auf die Neu Parm Basis zu tun hast, aber du musst auch verstehen, das ich dir nicht blind vertrauen kann!"

"Hm...vielleicht ist das so. Aber wie gesagt, wenn ihr nicht schnell von hier flieht, werdet ihr alle sterben." Tio drehte sich um. "Ich wollte euch nur warnen."

Mullen legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und brachte sie dazu, sich ihm wieder zuzuwenden.

"Tio. Ich bitte dich, wenn du etwas weist, das uns helfen kann, dann sag es!  
Du hast mir vorgeworfen, das ich meinem Männer blindlings in den Tod schicken würde. Ohne Informationen kann ich nicht viel mehr tun, als das, was ich bisher mache. Wenn wir besser bescheid wüssten, könnten wir uns der Lage besser anpassen, und so möglicherweise Leben retten! Nicht nur unsere, sondern auch die derer, die wir beschützen wollen!"

Erst reagierte Tio nicht, doch dann nickte sie. Zielsicher ging sie auf eines der Schaltpulte zu und begann, darauf herumzutippen.

Erschrocken starrte sie einer der Soldaten an.

"Augen blick mal, sie können doch nicht einfach...! Ähm... Oberst Mullen??"  
"...Lasst sie erstmal machen. Wir werden ja sehen."  
"Aber... Oberst Mullen..."  
"Vertrauen und Misstrauen, Hilfe und Verrat liegnen nahe beieinander. Diese Erfahrung haben wir schon einmal gemacht. Ich weis, das es ein Fehler sein könnte, doch ich habe mich entschlossen, Tio ersteinmal zu vertrauen. Und das nicht nur, weil Baal offenbar hinter ihr her ist."

Tios Hände flogen beinahe über die Tastatur. Auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr tauchten in rasanter Geschwindigkeit Nachichten, Texte und Zahlen auf. Ebenso statistiken und Tabellen.

Da Mullen direkt hinter Tio stand, konnte er gut verfolgen, was sie tat.  
Doch bei dem Anblick einer der Seiten wich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht. Auf dem Bildschirm stand folgender Text:

** WIEDERBELEBUNG DER OPPERATION YGGDASSIL: STATUSWERTE VOM ZIELOBJEKT ZU 90 AKTIV **

"Gaia!" keuchte Mullen. Einen Augenblick lang setzte sein Herzschlag aus. Zwei erschrockene Soldaten eilten an Mullens Seite, als dieser aufgrund des erlittenen Schocks zu taumeln begann.  
Der Oberst brauchte einen Augenblick, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Natürlich! Wenn Baal zurück war, würde er selbstverständlich versuchen, Gaia zurückzuholen. Aber der Geisterstein war weg. Also wie hatte er es geschafft, einem neuen Gaia-Embryo...  
Mullen rief sich zur Ordnung. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, er musste handeln. SOFORT!  
„Tio! Weist du, wo sich... wo sich das Objekt befindet?" Mullen wollte in Gegenwart seiner Männer nicht sofort den Namen Gaia erwähnen, um unüberlegten Handlungen vorzubeugen. Auch wenn die Zeit drängte, das wichtigste war jetzt, Ruhe zu bewahren.

"Natürlich", antwortete Tio monoton. "Aber nun solltest du deine Soldaten lieber erst aus dem Stützpunkt schaffen."

Dann drückte sie auf einen Schalter und ein Summton setzte ein. Eine Computerstimme ertönte aus dem Off.

BEFEHL BESTÄTIGT- COUNTDOWN ZUR SELBSTZERSTÖRUNG WIRD EINGELEITET. VERBLEIBENDE ZEIT BIS ZUR DETONATION: 7 MINUTEN 

"Du Dummes Ding, was hast du gemacht?!" rief einer der Soldaten entsetzt aus und schob Tio energisch vom Bildschirm weg. Drei weitere Soldaten begannen hastig, an Schaltern und Geräten herumzuhantieren.

"Die Selbsterztörung lässt sich nicht mehr stoppen! Verdammt!"

Tio starrte die Sodaten an, stolperte dann einen Schritt zurück und betrachte mit einer undeutbaren Mine das Geschehen um sich herum. Doch im Moment achtete niemand auf sie.

Der Oberst hatte sich mitlerweile an das Kontrollpult gestellt und betätigte heute schon zum zweiten mal den Sachalter der Sprechanlage für eine dringende Durchsage.  
„Achtung! Hier spricht Oberst Mullen! Ein Notfall ist eingetreten! Sofortiger Abbruch des Verteidigungsplans Alpha 0.1 ! Wir geben die Basis auf. Ich wiederhole: wir geben die Basis auf! Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus wurde aktiviert. Evakuieren sie umgehend den Stützpunkt! Und bleiben sie ruhig!"

Wie auf Komando standen alle Soldaten in der Komandozentrale auf und blickten zum Oberst. Einer machte einen Schritt auf Mullen zu.

„Sir! Wir müssen hier raus so schnell es geht!"  
Mullen drehte sich um und nickte.

"Ja, sie haben recht. Aber behalten sie die Nerven. Wir haben die Evakuierung oft genug geübt. Niemandem wird etwas geschehen."  
„Ja, Oberst Mullen."  
Zügig, aber nicht panisch verließen alle Soldaten das Gelände.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen trat Brayne näher zum Mullen und raunte ihm etwas zu.  
"Oberst Mullen, sind sie sicher, das dieses Mädchen unschuldig ist? Immerhin wurde berichtet, das sie für die Zerstörung der Neu Parm Basis verantwortlich ist. Und nun hat SIE den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus von unserer Basis aktiviert!"  
"Das stimmt allerdings...", erwiderte der Oberst.  
"Sobald alle in Sicherheit sind, werde ich sie noch einmal befragen."  
Mullen warf einen Blick zurück, um zu Tio zu sehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das sie ihnen nicht folgte.  
"Wo ist Tio?"  
Die drei Soldaten, die den Auftrag gehabt hatten, Tio zu bewachen, blickten sich verwundert um. Weit und breit war von ihr nichts zu sehen.  
"**Sie ist schon wieder verschwunden?!**" riefen sie entsetzt.  
Mullen machte sofort kehrt und lief zur Kommandozentrale zurück, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
„Oberst Mullen!", rief einer der Soldaten. „Was machen sie denn da?!"  
„Nicht stehen bleiben! Seht zu, das ihr euch in Sicherheit bringt! Ich laufe zurück, um Tio zu hohlen! Freund oder Feind, wir können sie nicht hier lassen!"  
„Aber Oberst Mullen! Das schaffen sie nicht mehr!"  
„Machen sie sich um mich keine Gedanken, sehen sie zu, das SIE hier heil raus kommen!"  
„Aber...!"  
„Sie sollen die Basis verlassen! Sofort! Das ist ein Befehl!"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Oberst Mullen aus dem Blickfeld der Soldaten, den nichts anderes übrig blieb, als dem Befehl zu gehorchen, wenngleich sie sich immer wieder besorgt umdrehten.  
So schnell wie jetzt war Mullen schon lange nicht mehr gelaufen, aber wenn er Tio holen und mit ihr die Gefahrenzone noch rechtzeitig verlassen wollte, war höchste Eile geboten!  
Selbstzerstörung in 2 Minuten , tönte es gerade aus einem der Lautsprecher, als Mullen in die Kommandozentrale stürmte und die Gesuchte vor einem Monitor erblickte.  
„TIO!"  
Sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, doch wärend Mullen zu ihr lief, verlor sie das Bewustsein und kippte nach vorn.  
"Tio! Tio, komm zu dir!  
...Verflixt!"  
Mullen versuchte, die bewusstlose Tio Huckepack zu nehmen, was sich etwas schwierig gestaltete. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er dabei den PC Monitor. Irgendwie gelang es ihm schließlich doch und Mullen hastete mit der ohnmächtigen Tio auf seinem Rücken aus der Kommandozentrale. Er lief, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, doch er wusste, das er das Gelände nicht rechtzeitig verlassen würde. Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, den Schutzraum zu erreichen, der für Angriffe gebaut worden war. Entweder dieser Raum überstand die Explosion, und würde sie schützen, oder es war aus.  
Selbstzerstörung in 30 Sekunden  
Nur noch wenige Gänge trennten ihn von dem einzigen Schutz. Dann sah er die schweren Eisentüren. Mullen lief hindurch und eine Treppe hinab. Die zweite Tür; der Schutzraum. Kaum das er drinnen war, legte er seine bewusstlose Begleitung ab und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Stahltür, um sie zu schließen. Das Schloss schnappte zu. Nun blieben nur noch wenige Sekunden.  
'_Leen, falls ich hier nicht lebend herauskomme, setze ich all meine Hoffnungen auf dich_', dachte er noch, dann machte er sich auf die Detonation gefasst, ebenso wie die Solldaten vernab des Geländes, die voller Sorge das Gebäude anstarrten.

Mullen fühlte, wie sein Herz raste. Jeden Augenblick war es so weit.

_Herzschlag._

Würde der Raum der Explosion standhalten?

_Herzschlag._

Würden er und Tio überleben?

_Herzschlag._

Oder war dies das Ende?

_Herzschlag._

_  
Herzschlag._

_  
Herzschlag._

_  
Herzschlag._

Nichts.

_Herzschlag._

Der Oberst zählte in Gedanken bis Hundert.

Nichts.

Die Selbstzerstörung blieb aus.

Mullen öffnete seine Augen wieder. Was war geschehen? Die Zeit musste um sein! Doch kein lauter Knall, keine Erschütterung, keine Einstürzenden Wände... nur Stille. –Und das leise Geräusch von Tios Atemzügen.  
Mullen wartete eine Minute. Dann noch eine. Und noch eine. Sicher waren auch die Soldaten außerhalb des Gebäudes verwirrt. Warum war die Selbstzerstörung nicht ausgelöst worden? Der Oberst öffnete die Sicherheitstür. Aus dem Gang vernahm er bereits erste Stimmen von Soldaten, die wieder in die Basis zurückgekommen waren, um die Ursache für die fehlgeschlagene Zerstörung zu finden.  
Ehe er richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, wurde er an seinem Arm zurück gezogen. Während er einen Schritt nach hinten taumelte sah er Tio, die sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Stahltür stemmte, um sie zu schließen, was sie jedoch nicht ganz schaffte.

Die nächsten Ereignisse nahm Mullen gar nicht richtig wahr; sie schienen in einer einzigen Sekunde an ihm vorbeizurauschen.

Ein gewaltiger Krach brach über ihn herrein, als sich der Selbstzerstörungsmechanissmus aktivierte und sämmtliche Sprengladungen auf einmal zündeten. Der Boden erzitterte und Trotz des Schutzraumes spürte der Oberst die Druckwelle der Explosion. Die Stahltür wurde weggedrückt und Mullen sah, wie der Gang hier herunter in einem einzigen Meer aus Feuer ertrank. Irgendwas traf ihn hart am Kopf und ließ ihn in einem Ohnmachtsähnlichen Zustand fallen.

Mullen musste husten, als er wieder zu sich kam. Seine gesamte Lunge hatte sich mit Staub gefüllt. Ein unerträgliches Pfeifen dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Dann wurde er sich der Schmerzen gewahr, die er im ganzen Körper verspürte. Aber er war noch am Leben. Wie lange war er ohne Bewusstsein gewesen? Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden?  
Der Schutzraum hatte die Detonation nicht unbeschadet überstanden. Teile der Decke und Wände waren auf Tio und Mullen herabgestürzt und hatten sie unter sich begraben. Doch immerhin waren sie nicht von der Explosion in Stücke gerissen worden. Die Frage, warum Selbige mit mehreren Minuten Verspätung doch noch eingetreten war, verschob der Oberst auf später. Zuerst musste er sich aus den Trümmern befreien. Dann musste er nach Tio sehen.  
Mullen stemmte sich mit ganzer Kraft gegen eine auf ihm liegende Deckenplatte. Das knirschende Geräusch, das entstand, als sie zur Seite rutschte, klang in seinen Ohren seltsam gedämpft, als ob er es durch eine Dicke Mauer hören würde. Das unselige Pfeifen jedoch wollte nicht aufhören.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mullen sich aus dem Schutt befreit hatte, da er seinen linken Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Als er es geschafft hatte, machte er sich taumelnden Schrittes auf die Suche nach Tio. Er fand sie ebenfalls unter einem Trümmerberg begraben. Offenbar war sie noch ohne Bewusstsein. Auf ihrer Stirn klaffte eine blutende Wunde. Vorsichtig befreite Mullen sie von dem Geröll.  
Doch auch sein Körper hatte Verletzungen davon getragen. Er war zu geschwächt, so das ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, ehe er Tio vollständig befreit hatte. Er glaubte noch aus weiter Ferne Schritte zu hören, ehe er bewusstlos wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Eine in Tarnfarben gemusterte Zeltplane.  
Das war das erste, was Mullen sah, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Offenbar befand er sich in einem Zelt seiner Truppen auf einem Feldbett. Der Oberst wollte sich aufrichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz in der Schulter hielt ihn davon ab und erinnerte ihn an das, was geschehen war.  
Stöhnend lies er sich wieder zurücksinken.  
„Oberst Mullen! Sie sind aufgewacht? Endlich!"  
Der Angesprochene drehte den Kopf, und erblickte einige seiner Soldaten.  
„Wie fühlen sie sich?" Besorgnis schwang in der Stimme mit.  
Ein gequältes Lächeln war die Antwort. „Blendend, sieht man das nicht?"  
Obwohl alle Anwesenden wussten, das dies keinesfalls der Wahrheit entsprach, waren die Soldaten erleichtert. Sie kannten ihren Befehlshaber gut genug, um zu wissen, das er anders geantwortet hätte, wenn es um ihn wirklich ernst stünde. Einer der Soldaten verließ das Zelt um die Nachricht weiterzugeben, das der Oberst wieder zu sich gekommen war.  
Mullen schluckte. Sein Mund war furchtbar trocken.  
„Statusbericht", sagte er mit noch leicht gebrochener Stimme.  
Auch das war für die Soldaten ein Zeichen, das ihr Oberst zwar verletzt, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Die Pflicht war immer schon sehr wichtig für ihn gewesen. Daher antworteten sie umgehend.  
„Der Stützpunkt wurde von der Explosion nahezu komplett zerstört. Alle wichtigen Elemente sind vernichtet, wie es bei der Konstruktion der Selbstzerstörungsanlage vorgesehen war. Die Detonation trat jedoch mit 378 Sekunden Verspätung ein. Fünf Minuten nach Ablauf der Frist ist ein Team von 10 Freiwilligen auf das Gelände zurückgekehrt, um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist, und um nach ihnen und der Zivilistin zu suchen."  
Der erzählende Soldat bemerkte, wie Mullen sich bei der Information über den Kontrolltrupp verspannte, und unterbrach seinen Bericht.  
„Fahren sie fort", sagte Mullen nach einem Moment in einem ernsten Tonfall.  
„Die Explosion setzte ein, während das Team im Gebäude war. Neun von ihnen sind dabei ums Leben gekommen."  
„Und was ist mit dem letzten Teammitglied?"  
„Er hat schwere Verletzungen davon getragen und schwebt derzeit noch in Lebensgefahr."  
Mullen bedeckte mit der rechten Hand seine Augen.  
„Erzählen ... sie weiter...", meinte er stockend.  
„Nach der überraschenden Detonation wussten wir nicht, wie wir handeln sollten. Einer der Offiziere hat vorrübergehend den Befehl übernommen und die Aufgaben verteilt. Ein Bergungsteam ist in das Gelände eingedrungen, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Dabei wurden auch sie und die Zivilistin gefunden. Wir haben ein provisorisches Feldlager errichtet und nach Neu Parm geschickt, mit der Bitte um Medizinische Unterstützung."  
„Wie lange war ich ohne Bewusstsein?"  
„Mehrere Stunden, es ist bereits dunkel geworden."  
„Was ist mit Tio?"  
„Sie hat eine Kopfwunde. Ob sie noch andere Verletzungen hat, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Sie ist bisher ebenfalls nicht aufgewacht. Das von ihnen abgestellte Team zu ihrer Bewachung ist bei ihr."  
„Geben sie mir bescheid, wenn sie wieder aufwacht. Und bitte halten sie mich auch über den Zustand des Überlebenden aus dem 1. Kontrollteam auf dem laufenden. Und ich möchte sobald wie möglich mit dem Offizier sprechen, der derzeit das Kommando führt."  
„Jawohl!"  
„Lassen sie mich jetzt bitte allein."  
Die Soldaten respektierten diesen Wunsch. Einer von ihnen blieb als Posten außen am Eingang zurück, doch im Zelt befand sich nun nur noch der Oberst allein.

Mullen lag regungslos da und dachte nach. Es war viel passiert in den letzten Stunden. Für seinen Geschmack etwas zu viel. Ihm fiel der gestrige Abend wieder ein, an dem Leen mit einer besorgniserregenden Nachricht zu ihm gekommen war...

_Mullen stand am Fenster und sah in den Hof. Der Himmel war von dunklen Wolken verhüllt, daher war es außerhalb seines Zimmers ungewöhnlich finster für die Tageszeit. Ganz in Gedanken versunken überhörte er das zörgernde klopfen an seiner Tür und auch, wie diese geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. _

_"Herr Mullen?"_

_Durch die vorsichtige Frage wieder in die Gegenwart zurück geholt, drehte Mullen sich zu seiner Adjutantin um._

_"Ich habe gar nicht gehört, das du hereingekommen bist Leen."_

_"Entschuldigung, Oberst Mullen, aber ich wollte mit ihnen reden."_

_Mullens Blick verlor etwas an sanftheit. Wenn Leen ihn in Abwesenheit der Truppen so anrederte, dann muste es etwas ernstes sein._

_"Worum geht es?"_

_"Ich weis nicht genau, was es zu bedeutet hat, aber ich denke, es ist wichtig." Leen zögerte, ehe sie fortfuhr. "Es...geht um die Geister."_

_"Was ist mit ihnen?"_

_"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber...ihre Seelen...irgendetwas macht ihnen zu schaffen. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber ich verspüre Gefühle, die nicht meine eigenen zu sein scheinen. Es...es ist, als ob ich die Gedanken der Geister fühle würde."_

_"Was sind das für Gedanken?", erkundigte Mullen sich besorgt._

_"Es...ich weis nicht, es ist alles so durcheinander. Es sind Trauer und Schmerz, ich fühle es. Es ist seltsam. Ich bin bedrückt, aber eigentlich bin nicht ich es. Trotzdem fühle ich es. Ich möchte weinen, aber ich kenne den Grund nicht."_

_Als Leen den Kopf hob und Mullen in die Augen sah, war darin deutlich Leid und Verzweiflung zu sehen. Der Oberst trat zwei Schritte auf sie zu und wischte eine Träne weg, die über über ihr Gesicht lief. _

_"Wie lange?"_

_"Seid...zwei Tagen."_

_"Warum bist du nicht früher zu mir gekommen?"_

_"Ich...ich wusste erst nicht, was es ist. Aber...jetzt wird die Trauer immer größer und ich...ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn mein Herz davon überquillt."_

_Weitere Tränen beganen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen. Mullen fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er Leen so sah. Sanft nahm er sie in den Arm, wollte ihr Trost spenden. Leen vergoss weitere, stumme Tränen. _

_Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder etwas gefasst hatte, bot Mullen ihr an, Platz zu nehmen. Nachdem sich beide auf dem großen Sofa in dem Zimmer niedergelassen hatten, erzählte Leen weiter._

_"Da ist noch etwas. Ich weis nicht genau, was es ist, aber ich spüre Östlich von hier eine seltsame Kraft. Und diese Kraft ruft mich."_

_Mullen zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Er brauchte es nicht in Worte zu fassen, Leen verstand auch so, was er wissen wollte._

_"Ich weis nicht, ob es eine gute oder eine böse Macht ist, aber seid diese Kraft aufgetaucht ist, hat die Trauer der Geister begonnen."_

_"Dann hat beides wohl miteinander zu tun." Mullen dachte nach. "Ich denke, wir sollten gleich morgen früh eine Einheit dorthin schicken, um die Ursache zu erkunden."_

_"Ich glaube, das es wir keine Zeit verlieren und sofort eine Truppe zusammenstellen sollten..."Leen hielt den Blick gesenkt. "Herr Mullen, ich muss bei dieser Mission dabei sein."_

_"Ich habe befürchtet, das du das sagen würdest."_

_"Ich weis. Und ich weis, das sie mich nur ungern an dieser Mission teilhaben lassen wollen, aber außer mir kann niemand diese Kraft finden. Und ich ahne, das es wichtig ist!"_

_"Wenn das wiklich der Fall ist, dann sollte ich ebenfalls mitkommen."_

_"Sie werden hier gebraucht, Oberst Mullen. Bitte...ich will nur herrausfinden, was das für eine Kraft ist!"_

_Flehend sah Leen ihn an. Der Oberst schwieg eine ganze Weile, dann stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. _

_"Ihr werdet zu diesem Ort aufbrechen, Nachfoschungen anstellen und sofort zurückkommen, wenn ihr wisst, was es ist. Auf keinen Fall geht ihr ein Risiko ein, verstanden?"_

_Erfreut nickte Leen. Mullen hatte gesehen, wie wichtig ihr das Anliegen war._

_"Vielen Dank! Wir werden so schnell es geht zurückkommen!"_

_Sie wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Mullens Stimme sie noch einmal zurückhielt: "Sei vorsichtig Leen. Ich will nicht, das jemandem etwas passiert. Besonders dir." Der Blonde beobachtete Leen durch die Reflektion der Scheibe. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und lächelte._

_"Wir werden aufpassen. Versprochen."_

_Dann verließ Leen das Zimmer. Ein lauter Donner ertönte von draußen. Mullen sah wieder auf den hof und beobachtete mit ungutem Gefühl das sich nähernde Gewitter._

Ihm war noch immer nicht ganz wohl dabei, das Leen mit der Truppe aufgebrochen war, doch er vertraute ihr und seinen Leuten, wie er es immer getan hatte.  
Dann, am Vormittag des nächsten Tages –also dem heutigen- war Tio unvermittelt auf dem Stützpunkt aufgetaucht. Tio... das Mädchen, das sich so rätselhaft und widersprüchlich benahm...  
Und dann war da die Nachricht von der Zerstörung der Basis bei Neu Parm... Er hoffte, das die Leute aus der Einheit Falke, die er ausgesandt hatte, bald mit Informationen zurückkehren würden... Und die Person, von dem die Information stammte... Baal... war das möglich? War er tatsächlich noch am Leben und wieder aufgetaucht? Ein schmerzvoller Ausdruck zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.  
Baal... Längst hatte er aufgehört, diese Person auch nur in Gedanken als seinen Vater zu bezeichnen. Er war es eigentlich nie gewesen. Doch das hatte er nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte ihm geglaubt, seine Befehle ausgeführt. So wie alle Soldaten der Garlyle Arme. Waren sie wirklich so Blind gewesen? Nun, das war vorbei. Und wenn Baal tatsächlich noch am Leben war, dann würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn aufzuhalten.  
Er hatte jemanden zu beschützen...  
Und dann war da noch die Sache, die ihm am meisten beunruhigte: Der Statusbericht über die Wiederbelebung der Operation Yggdrassil; die Wiederbelebung von Gaia.  
Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass das geschah! Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie hatten die Gefahr bereits einmal abgewendet, und es war nicht sicher, ob es auch ein zweites mal gelingen würde...  
Und schon jetzt hatte der Umstand Leben gekostet. Die Tapferen Soldaten, die in der Basis umgekommen waren... Noch immer verstand er nicht, wie das geschehen konnte.  
Ein Soldat trat vorsichtig in das Zelt. Der Oberst zeigte keine Reaktion, auch nicht, nachdem er angesprochen worden war. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile antwortete er.

„Was gibt es?"  
„Die Hilfe aus Neu Parm ist angekommen. Ich schicke den Arzt zu ihnen rein."  
Mullen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Er soll sich erst um den Verletzten aus dem Kontrollteam kümmern!"  
„Nur keine Sorge", sagte eine Stimme außerhalb des Zeltes. Ein Mann mit langen, grauen Haaren Trat ein. „Mein Kollege kümmert sich um ihn. Ich werde mir..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, da er von Mullen unterbrochen wurde.  
„In dem Fall möchte ich sie bitten, sich erst um die Zivilistin zu kümmern."  
„Meinen Sie nicht, das..."  
„Ich bitte sie. Ich habe schon einige Verletzungen überlebt. Außerdem muss man doch einer Dame den Vortritt lassen."

Kühle, smaragdtgrüne Augen trafen auf warme Kastanienbraune.  
Der Arzt nickte. „Sie sind ein guter Anführer, wenn sie sich zuerst um das Wohl ihrer Leute sorgen und um das der Zivilisten", sagte er lächelnd. "Aber gehen sie mit ihren Verletzungen nicht leichtfertig um. Ich werde mich jetzt um das Mädchen kümmern. Und dann werden sie sich behandeln lassen."  
„Ja. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe."  
Der Arzt verließ das Zelt wieder. Gleichzeitig trat ein Offizier vom Rang eines Hauptmannes ein.  
„Sir? Ich bin derjenige, der vorrübergehend das Kommando übernommen hatte. Sie wollten mich sprechen."  
„Das ist richtig. Bitte teilen sie mir die Informationen mit, die sie mittlerweile sammeln konnten..."  
Der Hauptmann tat wie ihm geheißen und begann mit einem ausführlichen Bericht.

Unterdessen saßen die drei Soldaten der Mana Einheit schweigsam neben der Bewusstlosen Tio. Alle hatten Schuldgefühle, nicht besser auf ihren Schützling aufgepasst zu haben.  
„Wir hätten sie nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen, dann währe der Oberst nicht gezwungen gewesen, noch mal in die Basis zurückzukehren. Dann währe Niemand verletzt worden. Sie nicht, der Oberst nicht, und auch vom Kontrollteam währen noch alle am Leben..." begann Wayne nach einer Weile zögernd.  
„Ja. Nun, dieses Mädchen hat uns die ganze Zeit ziemlich auf Trapp gehalten, aber wir sind unserer Pflicht nicht nachgekommen..."  
„Hoffentlich... Hoffentlich sind die Verletzungen des Obersts nicht ernsthaft. Und um das Mädchen mache ich mir auch Sorgen."  
Betreten sahen alle drei zu Boden. So sah sie dann der Arzt mit den grauen Haaren, als er eintrat. Sofort waren die überraschten Soldaten auf den Beinen.  
„Wer sind sie?"  
„Ich bin Arzt, das sehen sie doch. Ist das dort meine Patientin?"  
Statt seiner Frage zu Antworten, stellte sogleich einer der Soldaten eine Gegenfrage. „Das Medizinische Team ist eingetroffen? Bitte, sagen sie: wie geht es dem Oberst?" Drei fragende Augenpaare waren nun auf den Heiler gerichtet.  
_‚Er scheint wirklich ein guter Truppenführer zu sein'_, dachte der Docktor mit einem leichten schmunzeln. Dies waren nicht die ersten Angehörigen der Garlyle Truppen, die sich bei ihm besorgt nach dem Befinden ihres Befehlshabers erkundigt hatten, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, das sie auch nicht die Letzten sein würden. Es war selten, das ein so junger Anführer von seinem Männern derart geachtet wurde. Doch dieser genoss die absolute Loyalität seiner Leute.  
„Nun, er hat mich gebeten, mich erst um das Fräulein hier zu kümmern. Daher muss ich sie drei nun bitten, das Zelt zu verlassen."  
„Das geht nicht!", erwiderten die Soldaten wie aus einem Munde; hatten sie doch gerade erst beschlossen, von jetzt an besser auf Tio aufzupassen.  
„Ich bin Arzt, aber ich glaube nicht, das die Dame erfreut wäre, wenn so viele Herren dabei sind, wenn ich sie untersuche."  
Das konnten sie nun wiederum auch verstehen. Da sie das Zelt dennoch nicht verlassen wollten, spannten sie ein großes Laken, so das der Bereich des Zeltes, in dem Tio lag, etwas abgeschirmt war. Sie würden während der Behandlung ganz einfach auf der Anderen, dem Eingang zugewandten Seite warten. So waren sie zumindest immer noch in der Nähe. –Nur für den Fall...

Der Arzt stellte seine Tasche ab und betrachtete das Bewustlose Mädchen. Hin und wieder zuckte sie, und auf ihrer Stirn klaffte deutlich eine Wunde. Er wollte gerade mit der Behandlung beginnen, als Tio langsam die Augen öffnete. Als sie den Arzt erblickte, erschrack sie.

"W-Wer sind Sie?"

"Ganz ruhig, Mädchen", sagte der Tio unbekannte Mann.  
"Ich bin Arzt, und hier um dich zu behandeln. Du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, mir geht es gut.."

Sie wollte aufstehen, doch der Mediziener drückte sie sanft zurück auf das Bett.

"Keine Wiederrede, Mädchen. Ich sehe, das du äußere Veletzungen hast. Und vielleicht auch innere. Sei vernünftig, und lass dich behandeln."

Die drei Soldaten der Mana Einheit warteten geduldig, aber besorgt darauf, das der Arzt mit der Behandlung fertig werden würde. Sie hörten, das er mit Tio sprach, aber sie bemühten sich, nicht zu lauschen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wider in ihr Blickfeld trat.  
„Sie hat glück gehabt, ihre Verletzungen sind nicht schlimm. Ich hab ihr gesagt, das sie jetzt schlafen und sich in den nächsten Tagen nicht überanstrengen soll. Ihr drei sorgt bitte dafür, das sie das auch tut."  
Erleichtert nickten die Soldaten. Nachdem der Arzt wieder gegangen war, setzte sich einer von ihnen auf einem Stuhl neben Tios Bett, als Nachtwache. Die anderen beiden gingen zu den Mannschaftszelten, um etwas zu schlafen, bis sie einen Teil der Nachtwache übernehmen würden.

Währenddessen war die Besprechung zwischen Mullen und dem Hauptmann in vollem Gange. Die Einheit Falke war vor einer Stunde zurückgekehrt, mit der beunruhigenden Nachricht, das in der Neu Parm Basis tatsächlich allle stationierten Soltaden getötet worden waren. Den Spuren nach, hatten der oder die Angreifer mit einer starken Magie gearbeitet, und der Anblick sei schockierend gewesen. Was hingegen für die Verzögerung bei der Selbstzerstörung verantwortlich war, konnte bisher nicht festgestellt werden.  
Nachdem der Hauptman mit seinem Bericht zuende gekommen war, hatte Mullen eine Weile geschwiegen.  
„Wie lauten ihre Befehle, Oberst Mullen?"  
„Sie sehen meinen Zustand, Hauptmann. Ich habe überlebt, bin aber nicht in der besten Verfassung. Behalten sie vorerst den Oberbefehl über die Truppen, bis ich wieder übernehmen kann, aber halten sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Außerhalb dieses Zeltes sind sie derzeit der führende Offizier. Ich verlasse mich auf sie."  
„Sir. Bis sie wieder bei Kräften sind; ich habe verstanden."  
„Also, hören sie zu. Ich muss ihnen bezüglich ihrer Aufgabe eine Information geben. Kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung gelang es mir, noch etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen, was die Pläne von Baal angeht."  
„Und das wäre, Sir?"  
„Jemand arbeitet an der Wiederbelebung der Operation Yggdrassil, und hat scheinbar bereits über 90 der Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet."  
Entsetzt sah der Hauptmann Mullen an.  
„Ich glaube, das Tio Informationen haben könnte, die uns helfen. Ich werde gleich morgen mit ihr sprechen. Eigentlich wäre das im Moment ja ihre Aufgabe, aber..."  
„Sie und Leutnant Leen wissen mehr darüber, als alle anderen Soldaten. Ich verstehe, das es besser ist, wenn sie mit ihr reden wollen. Aber... bitte bedenken sie ihren Gesundheitszustand, Oberst Mullen! Sie werden noch gebraucht."  
„Ja, ich weis. Und ich danke ihnen für ihre Sorge, aber sie stimmen mir doch sicher zu, das wir die Operation Yggdrassil verhindern müssen, nicht wahr?"  
„Selbstverständlich!"  
„Gut. Eins noch: bereiten sie bitte alles notwendige für die letzte Ehrung unserer gefallenen Männer vor."  
„Sir? Meinen sie, das wir genügend Zeit dafür haben?"  
„Ich weis, das wir handeln müssen, aber diese Männer gehörten zu unserer Armee. Wir schulden es ihnen, uns von diesen Tapferen Soldaten zu verabschieden."  
„Natürlich, sie haben recht."  
Der Hauptmann salutierte noch einmal, ehe er das Zelt verließ. Der grauhaarige Arzt wartete bereits, da ihm der Zutritt während einer Militärischen Besprechung verweigert worden war.  
„Nun, junger Mann, es wird Zeit, das ich mir ihre Verletzungen ansehe."  
„Ich möchte ihnen, und ihrem Kollegen danken, das sie uns helfen. Wir haben derzeit leider kein Lazarett-Team mehr."  
„Kranken und Verletzten zu helfen ist unsere Aufgabe. So wie es ihre Aufgabe ist, die Menschen zu beschützen. So haben wir alle unsere Verpflichtungen."  
„Das ist wahr...", sagte Mullen und schloss die Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als Tio am nächsten Morgen erwachte, vernahm sie von außerhalb des Zeltes Trommelwirbel. Neben sich erblickte sie einen der Soldaten, die sie beschützen wollten oder sollten, der mit dem Gesicht zum Ausgang des Zeltes stand. Sie setzte sich auf, was für einen Moment Kopfschmerzen bei ihr verursachte. Vorsichtig tastete Tio nach dem Verband um ihren Kopf, dann sah sie wieder zu dem Soldaten.

"Wie geht es Oberst Mullen?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen leise bei ihm.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Tio um. „Schön, das du wach bist. - Der Oberst ist draußen bei den Truppen und leitet die Trauerfeier für unsere Gefallenen. Möchtest du zusehen?"  
Da Tio nickte half ihr der Soldat beim Aufstehen. Gemeinsam standen sie einen Moment später vor dem Zelt. Tio erblickte die Garlyle Truppen, die in mehreren Quadratischen Formationen aufgeteilt standen. Alle blickten in die gleiche Richtung, offenbar zu einer aufgestellten Steintafel. Neben der Tafel erkannte Tio Mullen. Er musste von einem seiner Männer gestützt werden und war gerade dabei, einige Worte an seine Truppen zu richten.  
„Das Leben als Soldat birgt stets Risiken. Niemand kann sagen, welche Aufgaben oder Schwierigkeiten einem begegnen werden. Es gibt Zeiten des Friedens, in denen wir einfachen Verpflichtungen nachgehen. Aber es gibt auch Tage, an denen man gezwungen ist, um sein Überleben zu kämpfen. Ihr alle hier habt euch dennoch den Garlyle Truppen angeschlossen. Jeder aus eigenen Beweggründen und Zielen. Die einen hat vielleicht der hohe Sold gereizt, die Anderen haben vielleicht nach einer Herausforderung im Leben gesucht. Doch eines haben wir alle gemeinsam: Wir wollen irgendwann zu den Menschen zurückkehren, die wir Lieben. Leider hat sich dieser Wunsch nicht für alle Erfüllt.  
Wir haben gemeinsam in vielen Schlachten gekämpft. Unsere Truppen sind daran gewachsen und zu einer starken Einheit geworden. Doch immer wieder haben wir auch Kameraden verloren. Jedes mal habe ich gehofft, das es das letzte Mal sein würde. Und jedes mal wenn wir einen verlustreichen Sieg erreicht haben habe ich mich gefragt, ob es das wert gewesen ist. Ich weis um den Schmerz, den ihr fühlt, den auch ich fühle ihn. Und nicht nur wir, sondern auch diejenigen, die auf die Heimkehr derer warten, die ausgezogen sind um Soldat zu werden und ihr Leben im Einsatz verloren haben. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als den Kummer der Hinterbliebenen, die vergeblich auf die Rückkehr geliebter Menschen warten. Das Leben ist das kostbarste Gut, das wir besitzen und unsere Gefallenen Kameraden haben ihres bei der Erfüllung ihrer Pflicht gegeben. Wir haben nicht erwartet, noch einmal kämpfen zu müssen, doch das Schicksal hat uns vor eine letzte Aufgabe gestellt. Die Familien der tapferen Soldaten, die bei dem Versuch gestorben sind, sie und uns alle zu beschützen, werden Tränen vergießen. Doch wenn wir nicht weiterkämpfen, werden noch viel mehr Familien Tränen vergießen müssen.  
Darum wollen wir uns nun von den tapferen Männern verabschieden, die ihr Leben viel zu früh verloren haben. Wir werden ihnen die letzte Ehre erweisen."  
Mullen zog sein Schwert und erhob es zum Gruß.  
„Hört mir zu, ihr mutigen Soldaten, die ihr von uns gegangen seid: Wir werden was in unserer Macht steht tun, um die Menschen zu beschützen. Euer Opfer wird nicht sinnlos gewesen sein, wir werden euren Kampf fortführen. Diese beherzten Männer hier vor mir mögen die Letzten sein, die die selbe Uniform tragen, wie ihr es getan habt, doch ich weis, das ich mich auf jeden einzelnen von ihnen verlassen kann. Wir werden kämpfen, damit eure Familien und Freunde auch weiterhin in Frieden leben können. Und damit niemand mehr vor der Zeit sterben muss, wie ihr.

GARLYLE SOLDATEN! ERWEIST IHNEN DIE LETZTE EHRE!"

Wie auf Knopfdruck schlugen alle Soldaten gleichzeitig die Hacken zusammen und Salutierten. Auch der Soldat neben Tio tat dies. So verharrten sie schweigend einen Moment. Von Irgendwo her vernahm Tio ein Abschiedslied, wie es auch immer auf Militärischen Beerdigungen gespielt wurde. Erst, als dieses zu Ende war, löste sich die Formation auf.

Währen der Rede hörte Tio ganz genau zu und beschloss, mit dem Soldaten, der sie stütze nach vorne zu Oberst Mullen zu gehen. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn und lächelte ihn leicht an, dann versuchte sie selbst zu salutieren.

"Es waren tapfere Männer..."

Mullen lächelte. "Ich danke dir für deine Anteilnahme."

"Jedes verlorene Leben ist bedauernswert", sagte Tio leise.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich hastig um. Was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Ohne zu zögern lief sie darauf zu.

Mullen war verwirrt, über das Verhalten von Tio. Gerade hatte er ihr eine Antwort geben wollen und jetzt lief sie plötzlich weg? Und der Soldat Brayne mit einem leisen Fluch hinterher. Aber offenbar schien sie wirklich keine ernsten Verletzugen zu haben, da sie allein gehen konnte.  
"Oberst Mullen, sie sollten sich jetzt wieder hinlegen. Sie müssen sich so schnell wie möglich erholen!"  
"Warten wir auf Tio. Ich bin sicher, das sie gleich zurückkommt, und ich muss dringend mit ihr reden."

Brayne trat neben Tio, die stehengeblieben war und zu grübeln schien.  
"Was ist los?", fragte er nur. Er hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, das sein Schützling oft ohne erkennbaren Grund davonlief.  
Tio schwieg eine Weile. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, das dieses merkwürdige Geräusch von hier gekommen war. Doch hier war nichts. Hatte sie sich das eingebildet? Schließlich drehte sie sich zu dem Soldaten um und lächelte leicht.

"Es ist nichts."

Tio machte sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Oberst und ließ einen verwunderten Brayne zurück. Als sie schließlich wieder vor Mullen stand, hielt sie den Kopf gesenkt und sagte kein Wort.

Mullen wiederum sah Tio direkt an, während er mit ihr sprach.  
"Es freut mich zu sehen, das dir nichts wirklich ernsthaftes passiert ist, Tio. Und... wir beide sollten jetzt einmal in Ruhe miteinander reden. Ich glaube, das ist dringend erforderlich, und für uns beide wichtig."  
"Sir?", unterbrach der Hauptmann, der Mullen schon die ganze Zeit über stützte. "Sie sollten sich für die Besprechung in ihr Zelt zurückziehen, und -wenn sie sich schon nicht hinlegen wollen- zumindest setzen."  
"Ich denke, das ich duchaus..." "Nein, Sir! Sie haben mir gestern gesagt, das sie meinem Urteil vertrauen, und das ich außerhalb ihres Zeltes derzeit den Befehl führe. Daher bitte ich sie noch einmal: Schonen sie sich!" Das klang wirklich fast nach einem Befehl, doch Mullen musste lachen.  
"Gut, sie haben recht. Wenn ich von meinen Mänern verlange, das sie sich bei einer Verletzung schonen sollen, dann sollte ich selbst auch mit gutem Beispiel vorrangehen.  
Dann werden wir unser Gespräch eben dort führen, Tio." Damit begab sich die kleine Gruppe von vier Personen zu besagtem Zelt. Nachdem sich Mullen gehorsam auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen, und Tio sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, schickte Mullen die Anderen jedoch wieder hinaus. Der Soldat bezog vor dem Eingang Stellung, um zumindest in Rufweite seiner Schutzbefohlenen zu sein.

Tio warf Mullen einen zögerlichen Blick zu. "Um was geht es denn? Ist es wegen Gaia?"

"Ja, um Gaia", bestätigte Mullen "Aber nicht nur. Ich weis, das wir vermutlich nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, daher werde ich gleich zur Sache kommen.  
Zuerst möchte ich von dir gerne erfahren, woher du von dem Ganzen weist. Das ist nicht unbedingt etwas, was man nebenbei beim Einkaufen erfährt. Ich möchte dir gerne vertrauen, Tio, aber du bist für mich fast wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Dein Verhalten ist so wiedersprüchlich.  
Als wir uns das erste mal gesehen haben, hast du auf mich einen, nun nicht ängstlichen, aber doch zögernden Eindruck gemacht. Später dann hast du mich vor meiner Versammelten Truppe zugrechtgewiesen, mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ich den Wenigsten zutraue. Und du hast gleichzeitig so besorgt um die Leben der Menschen geklungen. Dann, im Kontrollraum, hast du ohne Schwierigkeiten Zugriff auf unser System elangt und die Selbstzerstörung auslösen können. Ich nehme an, das es etwas mit Gaia zu tun hat. Wobei ich auch hier über eine genauere Erklärung von dir dankbar wäre, warum du es getan hast. Du hast mir erzählt, das du einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen verloren hast, und nicht weist, wie und wo du bist, geschweige denn, wie du überhaupt hier her gelangen konntest. Da ist es eigenartig, das du so genau bescheid weist, wie unsere Anlage funktioniert. Auch von meinen Leuten kannten nur wenige den Zugriff auf die gesicherten Daten. Außerdem hast du mit dem Auslösen viele Menschen in Gefahr gebracht, was wieder nicht zu deinem bisherigen Verhalten passt.  
Du musst zugeben, dass das Ganze ziemlich verdächtig ist. Woher wusstest du über alles so genau bescheid?  
Dann ist da noch die Sache mit dieser Unbekannten Gruppe, die angeblich hinter dir her ist, und die Sache mit der Neu Parm Basis.  
Ich habe dir meine Hilfe angeboten, weil ich einen zusammenhang zu etwas gesehen habe, was mir vor wenigen Tagen von einer mir wichtigen Person erzählt wurde, aber das sagte ich dir ja bereits. Aber ich werde aus dir und deinem Handeln nicht schlau. Du musst mir genau sagen, was du weist, und mir reihnen Wein einschenken, sonst kommen wir nicht weiter. Wenn Baal wirklich noch am Leben ist, und jemand die Wiederauferstehung von Gaia vorbereitet, müssen ALLE zusammenarbeiten. Ich weis, das Baal es uns nicht leicht machen wird, aber noch können wir ihn aufhalten."

"Ich bin kein normaler Mensch, wie ihr anderen alle...desshalb muss ich mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, das ich so viele Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe. Ich weis, das etwas nicht mit mir stimmt. Und mit meinen Erinnerungen. Ich kann mich bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt an alles erinnern, aber an die Vorfälle mit Gaia, und wie ich hier her gelangt bin nicht. Das heißt, irgendwie weis ich es schon, aber es fühlt sich so an, als wären das nicht meine eigenen Erinnerungen, sondern vielmehr ein Wissen, das ich habe, ohne das ich sagen kann wieso. Und irgendwas ist da in mir, das mich daran hindert, das zu erzählen was ich noch weis. Es ist..." Tio suchte einen Augenblick nach Worten.

"Es ist, als wenn es da eine Sperre in mir gibt. Ich kann sehen, was auf der Anderen Seite ist, aber ich kann nicht hinüber."

Mullen brauchte einen Augenblick, um über Tios Aussage nachzudenken. Kein 'normaler' Mensch? Wie war das gemeint? War sie wie Leen und ihre Zwillingsschwester Feena etwas besonderes? Und der zweite Teil dessen, was sie gesagt hatte, verwirrte ihn ebenso. Er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, warum man nicht über gewisse Dinge reden konnte. Nicht WOLLEN, ja. Aber nicht können? Auch ohne seine langjährige Erfahrung hätte er sagen könenn, das dieses Mädchen mehr als verdächtig war, das man ihr nicht vertrauen sollte. Aber seltsamer weise war es genau das, was er tat: er war sicher, das Tio die Wahrheit sagen würde. Die ganze Situation war einfaeh nur konfus, entzog sich seinem Verständniss, aber etwas sagte ihm, das Tio ihm gerade die Warheit gesagt hatte. Erst als er ihren unsicheren Blick auf sich fühlte, erinnerte er sich daran, das er in keinster Weise auf ihre letzte Aussage geantwortet hatte.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was du damit meinst, kein 'normaler' Mensch zu sein, aber das macht dich und dein Leben nicht weniger wertvoll", begann er daher. "Ich glaube, das du die Wahrheit sagtst, und das ist das Wichtigste. Du weist mehr über die Aktuelle Lage als wir, und daher sind wir auf dich Angewiesen. Was immer du erzählen kannst, sag es, denn jede noch so kleine Information kann entscheidend sein. Daher bitte ich dich in aller Form, uns zu unterstützen."

Tio öffnete den und, wollte etwas sagen, aber dann schloss sie ihn gleich wieder, blickte Mullen einen Moment lang in die Augen. Schließlich nickte sie leicht. "In Ordnung, ich werde helfen."

Mullen lächelte etwas, und wartete darauf, das Tio erzählen würde, was sie wusste. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief, und schien zu überlegen. Geduldig wartete der Oberst ab. Er wollte sie nicht drängen. Wenn sie wirklich, wie sie sagte, etwas daran hinderte, über gewisse Dinge zu sprechen, wäre es betimmt nicht hilfreich, sie unter Druck zu setzen.

"Darf ich...einen Moment...?" Tio blickte zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick frische Luft; irgendwie war ihr beklommen zumute. So ähnlich hatte sie sich gefühlt, kurz bevor sie die Komando Zentrale betreten hatte. Bekolommen und...Fremd. Mullen war überrascht über die unerwartete Bitte. Aber gut, Tio war ein Zivilist; da konnte es durchaus sein, das sie sich in so einer Situation unwohl fühlte. Er konnte das nicht genau einschätzen. Und er wollte sie ja nicht zwingen, etwas zu sagen. Sie sollte von sich aus sprechen; schon damit sie wirklich alles sagen konnte, was sie wusste.

"Geh nur. Aber wie du selbst sagtest: Wir haben nicht viel Zeit übrig..."

"Ich...es dauert bestimmt nicht lange..." Tio stand auf, verließ das Zelt. Brayan, der nach wie vor außerhalb des Zeltes Wache hielt, machte einen halben Schritt hinein und warf einen fragenden Blick zu seinem Befehlshaber. Als dieser nickte, folgte er Tio.

Diese stand am Rand des Lagers; blickte zu einigen Baumwipfeln empor. Der Wind streifte sie sacht und sie entspannte sich. Das fremde Gefühl in ihr löste sich. Als sie ihren 'Schatten' hinter sich bemerkte, seufzte sie ein wenig.

"Lassen sie mich bitte einen Moment allein."

"Ich darf es nicht.. Es tut mir leid M´am" sagte der, machte aber ein paar Schritte zurück. Tio nahm es dankbar zur Kenntniss, schloss die Augen.

Genau das tat auch der Oberst in diesem Moment: er schloss die Augen. Einmal mehr wünschte sich Mullen, das Leen endlich zurückkehren würde. In dieser Situation hätte er ihren Rat und ihren Beistand wirklich gebraucht. Und langsam machte er sich sorgen, warum sie mit ihrer Truppe noch nicht zurückgekehrt wahr.  
Und er selbst...im Moment wusste er nicht, was er hätte tun können. Er wusste nicht, wo der Feind war, er wusste nicht, wie viele Gegner sie hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie Tio hier her gelangen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was in der Neu Parm Basis geschehen war, und er wusste nicht, warum dieser schwere Fehler mit dem Selbstzerszörungsmechanismuss aufgetreten war. Wunderbar. Er hatte also absolut keine Ahung!  
"Was bin ich doch für ein grandioser Truppenführer!", meinte er sarkastisch. Im Moment war er keine große Hilfe, im Gegenteil: ER war es, dem geholfen werden musste.  
Und im Moment konnte er nichts weiter tun, als darauf zu warten, das Tio ihm eine Information gab, nach der er die Anweisungen für seine Leute richten konnte. Um alles weitere kümmerte sich der Hauptmann, bis er selbst wieder genesen war. Noch nie hatte Mullen sich so nutzlos gefühlt, es war zum verzweifeln!


End file.
